Ladder levelers of one type or another are well known in the art. They all are designed to fit on or over either leg or stile of a ladder usually of the extension type. Most also have ladder rung encompassing means to insure that slippage of the rung will not occur. Further, many are permanently affixed to one or both legs of a ladder by passing bolts or pins through appropriately located hole in the ladder legs. A few levelers are removably attached to ladder legs. All ladder levelers have varying means to vary length of a ladder leg to accommodate various terrain. Almost all prior art ladder levelers utilize rotatable foot pads to accommodate varying slopes that ladder placement may entail.